


Rain

by bettythetl



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, background Male Sole/Nick/MacCready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/bettythetl
Summary: The Sole Survivor has gone off into the Institute, MacCready is standing out in the rain, and Nick just wants to help someone.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MacCready and Nick in the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294090) by Moksutin. 



Nick stood in the doorway to Croup Manor, leaning one shoulder against the doorjamb as he stared out in the rain. The end of his cigarette glowed a brief red as he inhaled through pursed lips, highlighting the glow of his yellow eyes under the brim of his hat. Wyatt always hated it when he wore it inside, mumbling something about it being bad luck, but he wasn’t there to stop Nick that time, which was half the problem at the moment and part of the reason Nick was staring outside in the first place. The other part of the reason Nick was staring out into the rain was because MacCready was outside in it, standing next to the burnt out husk of the machine that had whisked Wyatt away from them a few days before in a blinding flash of light and pungent waft of ozone.  
  
Just the thought of it was enough to have Nick’s metal fingers twitching for a cigarette, even though there was one in his mouth. He shook his head, putting that problem aside and concentrating on the one of his men he _could_ help. Wyatt was out of his reach, and MacCready was clearly at his wits’ end. Mac _hated_ the rain, complained viciously about it every chance he got, and Nick privately thought it had to do with not seeing much of it growing up in a literal cave. Then when he traveled the Capital, that couldn’t have fostered any love for it, where it barely rained once a year, let alone often enough to comment on favorably. There he was, though, standing outside in the water he professed to hate. He kept staring at the machine that Wyatt’s Railroad family had thrown together with his help and Tinker Tom had used to toss Wyatt into the Institute on the hope that he’d find his son and free some synths along the way.

Nick sighed. Lofty goals on both ends, but if one had to come at the expense of the other, he had no idea what Wyatt was going to do. It might just break their otherwise gentle doctor, if he had to choose between his son and the synths he’d sworn to save. At the moment, though, that synth had a human to save from himself.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets and ducking his head to shield the cigarette, Nick made his way outside to stand next to MacCready. “Yanno. If you wanted to get some air, ya could’ve just used that balcony Wyatt and I fixed up a coupla months ago, Mac,” he quipped easily, tossing a gentle conversational volley to see where MacCready was at inside his own head. Nothing. Not even a snort like he’d usually get. Now that he was closer, Nick saw the slight trembling of MacCready’s body, and he knew without even using his internal sensors that their sniper was soaked to the skin and far too cold for this time of year. “Shit,” Nick cursed under his breath, moving closer to MacCready and pulling one end of his duster up around MacCready’s shoulders to try and share some of his warmth.

MacCready started a little at that, turning to look at Nick then and nearly breaking something vital in the synth’s chest at the lost look in his eyes. “Nick?” MacCready croaked quietly, looking up at him in confusion and making Nick want to shake his head.

Instead he nodded, a gentle, crooked smile quirking one corner of his mouth. “Yeah, Kid. Don’t ya know when to come in out of the rain? Here. Hold onta this for me,” he offered, his metal hand coming up to take the cigarette out of his mouth with one last drag, absently blowing the smoke out of one side of his mouth as he put the filtered end between MacCready’s lips. The nicotine did fuck all for him these days, but it might just help MacCready a little. MacCready usually tried not to do it around Wyatt, who hated what the cigarettes could do to someone who actually had human lungs like Mac did, but if there was ever a time to indulge a little…

The cigarette drooped a little between MacCready’s lips as he seemed to suddenly wake from his stupor at Nick’s proximity and the warmth given off by his body. The sniper curled in on himself a little, bringing his hands up to his chest to rub them together to try and get the warmth back in his fingers. Nick pursed his lips a little and looked down at MacCready, tipping his head to try and block some of the rain from MacCready’s face as he turned him to try and lead him back in the house. Mac resisted for a few seconds, but his shivering got the better of him, and Nick pointed out gently, if a bit hoarsely, “He’d hate to find out you got a cold waiting out here for him, Mac. And then _I’d_ be in trouble. Do you really want me on the couch for a week? Who’d keep the bed warm?”

The teasing brought a faint smile to MacCready’s face, though it didn’t stop the shivers from wracking his body now that he was starting to warm up a little bit, something that Nick had never understood about the human body. Nick was glad that the Railroad’s leader and her pet scientist had finally left the day before when it was obvious Wyatt wasn’t going to just come back right away; he knew Mac didn’t like her that much, and her seeing him like this would’ve just made him skittish and unwilling to accept help. 

As it was, he was unusually quiet and pliant as Nick helped him out of the sodden, ever present duster and layers of clothes underneath. He was equally as quiet but a little bit more help when Nick went and got some of Wyatt’s clothes, way too big for the sniper, but warm and comforting all the same. When MacCready’s usually steady fingers faltered doing up the buttons on the flannel shirt that Wyatt wore around the house when making repairs, Nick picked up the slack for him, bare metal and synthetic-skinned fingers deftly working to fix up the rest and trying not to smile at the picture MacCready painted in a shirt built for a much larger man.

Mac caught the smile and seemed to get a little of his spark back, glaring balefully at Nick from under his wet, clumped together eyelashes. He puffed his chest up, crossing his arms over it, and stood there in soaked socks and that shirt, glaring at the synth until Nick couldn’t take it. He finally gave in and laughed, stepping forward to hook his arm around MacCready’s waist and tug him closer. MacCready resisted at first on general principle but then because he realized Nick was still wearing the wet suit he’d gone outside to fetch him in.

“Can’t have you short circuiting, Old Man. You’d better change, too,” Mac sniped, a faint smirk quirking one side of his mouth as he sassed up at Nick.

“Oh I guess if you say so, then I oughta,” Nick snarked right back, tightening his arm around MacCready’s waist enough for him to lose his breath for a moment. Nick smirked and released him, heading over to the dresser to get some clothes for himself and shrugging out of his sodden hat and coat. He reached out to hang the coat over a chair after putting the hat on the dresser, only to have the patched garment snagged from his metal fingers and hung up over by the fireplace by MacCready, who’d grabbed his own clothes and was doing the same with them. Nick smiled crookedly to see him displaying his usual habits, which were far more fastidious than Wyatt’s, except in the man’s clinic that he shared with Curie or his workshop that he’d made out of one of the old houses in the settlement they called home. 

That in itself was a weird thought for Nick, and he paused in unbuttoning his shirt, his tie undone and his suspenders hanging loose around his waist as the thought grabbed hold of him. These two men were his home now, but more than that, he actually had a _place_ other than the agency that he called home that he was welcomed home _to_ … 

Mac came to stand in front of him, looking up at him with a faint smirk. “Weren’t you just helping _me_ , Old Man? Did your circuits _actually_ get fried?” he teased, picking up where Nick had left off and unbuttoning the rest of Nick’s shirt until he could pull it free of his trousers. Nick let him but caught his hands when he went to push the shirt off of his shoulders, absently noting that MacCready had found a pair of beat up old pants that barely fit him and ditched the soaked socks while he’d been distracted. 

Silly kid. He’d deliberately only handed him Wyatt’s shirt.

Pushing Mac gently, Nick steered the sniper until he sat down on the end of the ridiculously large bed they’d made for the upper bedroom of the Manor, quirking an eyebrow at him for a long moment until Mac started to look rightfully nervous. Only then did Nick release his hands and move closer, prompting MacCready to instinctively crawl back on the bed, his pants riding down his hips and mussing the blankets beneath him. The sight made Nick smirk outright at MacCready as he took off his tie entirely, letting it drop to the floor with a whisper of sound and crawling up the bed after him to hover over the sniper afterwards.

MacCready smirked up at Nick in return, bringing his hands up to push at Nick’s shirt again, glad when Nick let him. Nick didn’t always let him and Wyatt undress the synth when they were like this, but each time he did, it was always memorable. When Mac reached for Nick’s trousers, Nick lowered his head to catch MacCready’s attention with a kiss, which worked far too well, in Mac’s opinion. In the split second he allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, seeing Nick’s eyes shining down at him even through his closed eyelids, he felt Nick capture his hands again and gently hold them clasped together in his metal fingers.

A shiver stole down MacCready’s spine at that, making Nick chuckle huskily. The sound earned Nick another shudder, which he made note of for later use, and he pressed closer, lowering his hips against MacCready’s just to hear the sniper groan into his mouth. Nick used his free hand to tug at the loose pants, mildly amused to note that they were an old pair of his that he only really wore around the house. Guess Mac had taken to stealing his clothes when he wasn’t looking because he knew those were in his dresser at home last time he’d seen them. He made a mental note to tease him about it later while contenting himself with tugging them that last little bit needed to free Mac’s cock from the fabric.

Mac pushed slightly against the metal fingers holding his hands in place, breaking Nick from the kiss so he could look down to check on him. Wyatt had absolutely no problem with the two of them taking any and all control from him when they were all together. When it was just MacCready and Nick, as was happening more often these days with the Railroad taking Wyatt from their side, things could go either way, or no specific way at all. One look down at Mac, though, told Nick everything he needed to know. 

Nick let MacCready’s hands go, and Mac immediately wound his arms around Nick’s neck to tug him back into a lazier kiss than the one they had already shared. Nick found his own eyes closing as he settled his weight more fully onto the man below him, grinding their hips together with the deliberate slowness of the kiss and following along with MacCready’s lead. He couldn’t resist teasing him a little, though, dragging just the tips of his metal fingers lightly across MacCready’s exposed hipbone and enjoying the resulting shiver rather more than he probably should. He shifted a little so he could rest his left elbow on the bed by MacCready’s head, leaning into the kiss with a soft groan of his own as Mac ground up against him, spreading his legs as best he could while still stuck in those pants.

Mac let out a frustrated little noise and broke the kiss to send a disgruntled look at the clothes in question, and Nick laughed quietly, tugging at them with his metal fingers so MacCready could wriggle fully out of them and let Nick settle between his legs. The feeling of Nick’s damp pants against Mac’s skin got Nick another disgruntled look, and he laughed lightly, leaning down for one last, lingering kiss before levering off of both MacCready and the bed to strip down fully. MacCready leaned up on his elbows to watch, licking his lips at the image Nick presented with his fly undone and suspenders hanging from his waist, trousers barely clinging onto his hips for dear life for a moment before slipping to the floor with a soft whump.

Mac rolled his eyes at Nick for keeping his pants on that long, but he was glad he’d responded to only a look to get them off; those had been _really_ uncomfortable on the bare skin between his legs. “I thought the point was to warm me up, Nick, not cool me down till I shrivel!” he griped, watching Nick prowl back up the bed again to settle into their previous position. Despite his grumbling, he opened his legs easily enough, hissing only a little at the momentary chill of Nick’s lower half.

“Well, I wouldn’t wanna leave you _cold_ , Kid,” Nick teased, keeping his upper body’s weight on his elbows as he leaned down to nip just this shy of too hard near the hinge of MacCready’s jaw. MacCready sucked in a sharp breath, and Nick chuckled huskily, deliberately lowering his voice a little bit more just to test a theory. 

When he received a deliberate roll of MacCready’s hips to show the beginning of his renewed interest in the proceedings as well as a shaky exhale, Nick laughed quietly at the confirmation. “Oh, Kid, the ammunition you just gave me…” Nick growled, turning his head to press a kiss behind MacCready’s ear. “You might just regret that,” he warned, pressing a series of warm kisses along Mac’s jaw back to his mouth to pick up the unhurried kiss from before, though there was a charge to it that had been in the background before.

Mac brought his hands up to cup the back of Nick’s head, arching his back to undulate his body below Nick’s in a way that brought a groan vibrating through the synth’s chest. Mac answered with a moan of his own as Nick chose that moment to shift his weight to one arm and trail his metal fingers from Mac’s hipbone down his leg to hoist it into a better position. Mac helped him along, hooking his leg around Nick’s hip and arching up against him. The air punched out of Mac’s lungs on a groan, especially with the way Nick returned his metal hand to where it began, clenching lightly on his rocking hips before moving on.

Nick trailed his fingers across MacCready’s hipbones, scratching lightly but taking care not to snag in the wiry hairs on the equally wiry body below him. He could feel Mac’s body begin to overheat, and he smirked down at him, slowing his ministrations and nearly ceasing the rocking of their hips altogether. “You’re not cold anymore, Kid. Want me to keep going?” he teased verbally, though he didn’t actually stop _physically_ teasing him despite the words.

“If you don’t keep f—” Mac’s voice cut out before the curse could completely leave his lips, though it was less of his usual censorship and more because he whined at the way Nick’s hips rolled against his at the same moment his teeth found Mac’s pulse point and bit just the way he liked it. Nick’s breathy chuckle in response showed Mac that he was cracking through that iron control at least a little, and he considered playing up his noises just a little, but Nick’s next roll of his hips wrenched a choked noise out of him anyway. He dismissed the half-formed plan as soon as it occurred to him and decided to just hang on for the ride, digging his blunt nails into the center of the panels on either side of Nick’s spine where his shoulder blades would be. Nick hissed at the pressure, hips thrusting harder against Mac’s, and the sniper smirked wickedly. _Why hello there. Didn’t know you could do that…_

When MacCready dragged his nails down Nick’s back after the particularly hard thrust, Nick looked down at him, narrowing his eyes at the smug, half-lidded look the kid was giving him. In response, Nick reached under Wyatt’s pillow, pulling out the bottle of oil Wyatt had cooked up. Nick didn’t want to know where he’d gotten the idea to use mutfruit oil in their lube, but every time he did, Mac’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was surprisingly effective, though, so Nick wasn’t one to complain, especially when it let him slick up where they rocked enough that they could slide together without the friction getting too unbearable.

Nick lowered his head, catching Mac’s mouth in a more urgent kiss, feeling the need rising in both of them now that they were moving easier together. Mac surged up to meet him, a whine leaving him into their mouths as Nick caught him, easily pulling him up all the way so Mac was sitting on Nick’s lap in the middle of the bed. Nick let him control their movements, and Mac took to it easily, settling his knees on either side of Nick’s hips and rolling his own in such a way that had Nick swallowing down a whine of his own. Okay, he could get used to this change in position.

Just as that thought crossed Nick’s mind, a truly wicked light lit in Mac’s mind, and he put a hand to Nick’s chest, lightly scratching at the skin just over his heart. He felt Nick’s systems whirring under his hand and dug his nails in a little just to swallow Nick’s gasp into their kiss. When Nick was good and distracted, Mac used the hand on his chest to push him back onto the bed, following him down with his other hand at the back of Nick’s neck and settling more fully astride his hips.

Nick groaned loudly as Mac ground their hips together, his hands coming up after a brief moment of surprise. One of them got a tight grip around Mac’s rocking hip that made him break the kiss to whimper against Nick’s lips, and the other trailed up the outside of Mac’s thigh, making the sniper shake against him. Nick watched the flush spreading across Mac’s face and the way his hips were beginning to stutter, bringing both of his hands up to the sniper’s hips now to help him along that last little bit. “C’mon, Mac. Show me what ya got, Kid,” he urged, voice rough and making Mac shiver all the more, which was really half the reason Nick said it.

The other half was because his own vision was starting to darken, and he fought against closing his eyes, wanting to see Mac lose it and have that memory to turn over later, maybe try and share with Wyatt at one point somehow. God, he’d love to see their sniper like this, flushed and sweaty, cock red and wet, hips trying to keep moving despite how close he was getting to orgasm. Nick brought his metal hand down to Mac’s inner thigh, digging his fingers in just enough to bite, and he got his wish.

That last little bit of extra sting was what Mac needed, and he whined low in his throat as he came, body shuddering astride Nick’s hips. He went boneless atop Nick, quiet whimpers leaving him with each minute twitch of his hips with an aftershock, and Nick shifted beneath him, unsatisfied but ready to move out from under him to get a cloth to clean them up and tuck Mac in for some much-needed rest. He’d just take care of it later if he felt like it. The image of Mac shuddering with his knees splayed across Nick’s thighs would certainly do it… Mac raised his head from where it had settled on Nick’s chest, looking at him from under his lashes with an absolutely filthy smirk twisting his lips.

“You don’t think I’m just gonna let you get away with that, do you, Nick?” he asked, voice low, and Nick felt a shudder work its way down his back, arching his hips up reflexively and wringing an oversensitive whine from Mac before he could choke it back. Mac rode out the tremors Nick’s movement caused before sitting up and shifting so he could grind down against Nick without wanting to shake out of his own skin.

Nick tipped his head back with a groan with each roll of Mac’s hips, and Mac leaned down to take advantage, nipping at Nick’s lower lip before kissing his way across to the somewhat sensitive skin of where his jaw met his neck. What flesh remained there had little sensation, Nick had admitted to him before, but any sensation at this point was bound to drive Nick crazy, so Mac took a chance. His gamble paid off with Nick’s hands clenching on his hips again, Nick’s own rutting up against Mac’s with an absolutely filthy groan as Mac’s well-timed nip coincided with a roll of his hips. The combination had Nick arching against him one more time as his own orgasm raced through him, making his systems work overtime to compensate for the sensory overload.

It took a little longer for Nick to come back to himself, and by the time he had, Mac had clearly been busy. The pillows were shifted to the end of the bed, both of their bodies were clean, and Mac had pulled Wyatt’s shirt back down until it covered his thighs again. The sniper was half-heartedly tugging at Nick, trying to get him to shift off of the blankets so that they could curl under them, and Nick obliged him with an amused grunt.

Nick opened one eye to peer at Mac but let him do what he wanted the sniper pushed at Nick until the detective was on his side and curled up behind him, one arm curled around Nick’s waist as they shared their heat under the blankets. The storm still raged outside, Nick noted absently as he concentrated on Mac’s breathing behind him and the way he buried his face in Nick’s spine, pressing his forehead in between his shoulders with a shaky exhale. When Mac’s next breath was no more steady, Nick made to turn around, to hold him, _do_ something, but Mac tightened his hold, shook his head silently against Nick’s back. Nick subsided, contenting himself with bringing his hand up to capture Mac’s and twine their fingers, squeezing gently.

“He’ll be back, Mac. Then we can give him all sorts of hell. And then we can tie him down and show him exactly why he shouldn’t leave us for so long, alright?” Nick promised huskily, trying to speak around a lump in his throat that he knew no amount of late night diagnostics would tell him how to fix. Mac half-nodded, half shook his head against his back, and Nick decided he’d take what he’d get. “Get some sleep, Mac. You’ll need your strength so we can give him some hell,” Nick coaxed, this time earning himself a shifting of Mac’s arm around his waist. It moved so his hand could tug itself free from his own and turn him over so that he was facing Mac.

Mac kept his head down when Nick turned onto his other side to face him, but he did curl into him so he could tuck his head under Nick’s chin, twining their legs together and not minding one little bit the torn edges of Nick’s skin rubbing against his legs. Sometimes he moaned about it just to give Nick a hard time, but not tonight. Instead, he curled one arm around Nick’s waist and brought the other up to about where the buttons on shirt would be if he were wearing it. Mac moved as close as he could, soaking in Nick’s warmth and letting their cocoon of blankets keep them warm and keep the chill of the storm from reaching them. He closed his eyes, lashes sweeping against his cheeks as he pressed a soft kiss over Nick’s heart before settling against him.

Nick let Mac shift and move however he needed to, waiting until the kid was settled until he finally dared to curl his arms around him completely and hold him as close as he was allowed, which was pretty damn close tonight. Usually the kid gave off heat like a furnace when he was sleeping, which made it perfect for Wyatt to sleep between them since their crazy doctor was always freezing when he slept. Tonight, though, Mac was ignoring that and curling close for more than warmth, and God, Nick just wished sometimes he could cry. This silly kid and his bumbling pre-war doctor had wormed their way into his heart, and they’d broken it and reshaped it into someplace they could stay. Wyatt needed to come back and soon.

Nick shifted to press his intact cheek against the top of Mac’s head with a gentle sigh, running his fingers through the soft hair usually hidden under that silly hat. Mac shifted closer at the touch, nearly purring, and Nick chuckled quietly, more of a vibration in his chest than any kind of sound so as not to disturb Mac, who seemed a few minutes from completely knocking out. Mac got heavier in his arms until his breathing evened out, and Nick felt safe enough to set his sensors to alert him should anything decide to search them out on the top floor and follow Mac into a bit of a standby mode-like sleep.

As he did, Nick felt Mac nestle closer one last time, mumbling a sleepy, “L’ya Ni’” that followed the detective into the morning and made for a rather joyful breakfast the next day.


End file.
